The development of an infrared laser desorption ionization ion mobility mass spectrometer (IR LDI IM MS) will be continued. The analysis of test biomolecules such as peptides and proteins in the Phase I of the project has demonstrated that the new system's performance is not only comparable, but, in some aspects, superior to the UV MALDI mode due to both mobility pre-separation of ion and softer nature of the IR MALDI. These results could provide a breakthrough in both top down proteomics as well as protein biomarker identification. Matrix-free laser desorption as well as efficient two-dimensional analysis of rat brain tissues and bacteria was also demonstrated. Based on the proof of capabilities of the technique in the Phase I, the instrument will be applied to the analysis of biological tissues. Both matrix-assisted and matrix-free approach will be used. The instrument will be upgraded in order to further increase the throughput, sensitivity and resolution. As part of this research, Ionwerks is collaborating with the mass spectrometry research group of Prof. Kermit Murray at Louisiana State University who are the experts in the use of IR lasers for the direct analysis of biomolecules. The utility of the IR LDI IM MS system spatial imaging of drugs of abuse, metabolite, lipids, and neuropeptides on and within rat brain tissue sections and the model Aplysia californica will be demonstrated. An advanced technique of the analysis of complex biological systems will be developed, which will have significant advantages compared to the conventional UV MALDI. Important commercial applications of this technology are in biomedical research and clinical diagnostics.